Harry Potters Right Fate
by tarz2002
Summary: What if Harry's parents didn't die? What if they lived to see harry grow up and have more kids? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story ever, so forgive me if I make spelling mistakes or any of the other crap. I've always wished that James and Lily were alive so that's why I'm doing this story. I hope you guys like it! Also I didn't really want to change any of the pairings so there still the same. Please review if you have any recommendations and I won't post another chapter to I at least have one review, and could someone please tell me what a beta is? I'm really confused! Oh and BTW my name is Taralyn!

**DISCLAIMER: I never owned Harry Potter (unless you count the movies and the books) and never will *Crying*. I only own the characters I make up. J.k Rowling is the full owner of Harry Potter.**

CHAPTER 1:

It was a quiet day in the potter house hold. While most other people would be outside Trick-a-treating with their families, dressing up as what they thought were mythical creatures, the potters were stuck in their house. They knew if they took on step outside it could betray them to Voldemort and they would have to pay the altamont price. Death.

The potters were no ordinary family, they were magic. They were currently hiding from the most evil wizard that has ever existed: Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvelo Riddle. This man was the person behind all the most gruesome and horrifying deaths to both muggle and wizard kind. He had hundreds of loyal followers that did most of his work for him. They were called Death Eaters.

Lily was currently entertaining Harry by blowing raspberries on his stomach. Harrys Giggles echoed around the whole house, the sound enough to lighten up the Potters sad mood, the only thought that was only on their minds was to save their precious little bundle of joy that meant the word to them.

James stood at the doorway, watching from a distance with a smile on his face. It was about 8:00pm, nearly Harry's bedtime. The family had little moments like these, they didn't have to worry about Order right now or they weren't surrounded by friends and family. James moved closer to lily and hugged her from behind and he started kissing her on the lips but was interrupted by a cry from Harry.

"Way to ruin the moment tyke." He laughed ruffling Harry's hair. Harry yawned in response.

"Someone's tired." Cooed Lily. She picked him up and he rested his head on her shoulder and his eyelids started to droop down. "I'll take him up to bed now-"

BANG. James rushed to the window and came face-to-face with a smiling Voldemort.

"It's him lily. Go. Run, I'll hold him off. Keep safe…. I love you." Said James, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Lily took one last lovingly look at James and sprinted up the stairs. She ran into Harry's bedroom and placed a now crying harry in his crib and tried to barracked the door with as many things as she could find. She knew this would not hold off Voldemort in the end but it would give her time.

The only thing she could do now was speak to Harry. "You're so loved Harry. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Be safe. Be strong."

*Downstairs*

"You'll never win Tom; my son will defeat you and all of your stupid Death Eaters." Yelled James, with a fierce look on his face.

"NEVER." Screamed Voldemort. He flicked his wand and James went flying into the wall and he got knocked out by the force of the hit. Blood was streaming down onto his eyes and his left arms bone was nearly poking out. Voldemort walked over his body thing that he had just killed James Potter.

He continued to walk up the stairs and walked over to Harry's bedroom door. With a flick of his wand, the door disintegrated, with all the objects that lily had placed there.

"Now you shall die Harry Potter." Said Voldemort, with a crazy smile on his face.

"Please kill me. Leave Harry alone he is only a baby. Have mercy. Have mercy." Lily pleaded for her sons' life. She would do anything for him, and if that meant dying protecting him, she would do it.

"Step aside silly girl or you shall die with your son" Laughed Voldemort. A Green light sped towards her and Harry. She picked up harry in a swift moment and dived out of the way. She hit her head on the edge of the changing table and blacked out.

Voldemort laughed. "You shall die Harry Potter like your stupid father and mother did. ADVADA KEDAVRA."

The strangest thing in the world happened; the curse bounced off Harry and hit Voldemort square in the chest. The scream that came from his mouth was heard all over the village.

A/N: So how was that? I know that it was short but its the first chapter. Not enough talking? Not enough description? Well there's only one way to tell me! Please write a review! (846 words) I HAVE A COPY RIGHT DO NOT COPY!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

LILY'S POV

My head was pounding and I had a huge head ache, when I opened my eyelids I expected to see the wreckage of what used to be our house but I was in an unfamiliar room and all I could see was white. I started to panic. What happened to Harry? What about James? Why didn't Voldemort kill me?

I heard a movement to my right and saw James waking up with a confused look on his face. I ran up and hugged him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. A knock on our door interrupted us. The door opened and Albus Dumbledore quietly stepped inside. He had a smile on his face when he saw we were awake.

"Ah, you are finally awake. How are you?" Asked Albus, grinning.

"Hello Albus. I'm a bit sore, but other than that I feel perfectly okay." I answered. "May I ask, where's Harry gone?"

"What happened to Voldemort?" Asked James.

"How long have we been a sleep for?" I asked wondering what could have happened we were 'sleeping'.

"I'll answer all your questions don't worry. For what happened to Voldemort, some say his dead, some say he fled. When he tried to kill Harry the spell must off bounced off harry and hit Tom. So for now Tom Riddle has disappeared …... The reason why Harry is still alive is the same reason why Lily would of died protecting Harry, love. Tom never understood love… Now for how long you have been in a coma for is exactly 3 months now" Explained Albus

"We've been in a coma for 3 months…... Wow. Wait you still haven't answered my question where's Harry?" I asked, I looked around the room as if I was expecting my baby to giggle and come out of his hiding spot.

Albus Sighed. "We didn't know if you were going to wake up. I had to do it Lily I'm sorry….. Your son is living with you sister."

"YOU SENT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY TO GO LIVE WITH MY SISTER WHO HATES ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WILL DO TO HIM? THEY PROBABLY AREN'T FEEDING HIM! THEY COULD KILL HIM" I bellowed at Albus "I'M GOING TO GET HIM NOW!"

I transfigured my hospital gown into wizard robes and before I walked out of the room I slapped Albus hard across his face. Then I Appariated before someone could stop me.

After I got over the dizziness of appeariating, I looked around fiercely for number 4. I spotted it quickly and marched up to my sisters' front door. I couldn't wait to cuddle my smiling one year old son.

**Of course my sister would live here** .Lily thought .**It's the most ordinary house in the most ordinary street. Typical Petunia, she hated everything unordinary. That included me.** I didn't bother knocking; I just blasted the boor off its hinges and walked into the hallway that led off to several rooms. As I walked into the kitchen, I was met by a muffled scream. I was face to face with my sister, the girl I haven't seen since my parents died…. Just the thought of not seeing my parents again made my eyes water.

"I-I-I thought y-you w-were d-d-dead." She stuttered, obviously scared of me.

"Well sorry to ruin your dreams but I am alive and healthy. And I've come to pick up my son so he won't have to suffer at the hands of you and your husband." I growled.

"Your son is nothing but a waste of money! He had to go to the hospital three times because he has hardly eaten or drunken anything and he won't stop asking for a 'snitch'. What the hell is that?!" Petunia screamed at the top of her irritating voice. "I've been the gossip topic all over the neighbourhood thanks of him! But Vernon dealt with him. He hasn't done much at all since."

"What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Son" I growled, in a dangerously low voice. Just before I did anything a sweet, angel like voice called "Mama?" from behind me. I quickly turned around to see my son standing behind me. He was wearing baggy, ripped and dirty clothes. He was carrying the scruffy dog, which we had bought him for his 1st birthday.

You could see he hadn't eaten a thing in days. He has purple and brown bruises covering his tiny body. You could tell they hadn't changed his nappy for a week or so, he stank like a mixture of things.

I quickly scooped his precious body into my arms and whispered words of love to my son who had gone through so much this past few months. I could feel the warmth coming from his nappy and it was leaking. I place him down on the expensive dining table and took his pants and nappy off. A mixture of poo and urine came onto the table and quickly vanished it. He also had a bad nappy rash so I healed it with a healing charm.

"A nappy, please." I demanded. Petunia dug through a cupboard and hastily threw a plastic nappy at me. I transfigured it into a soft cloth nappy and put harry in it. I then quickly picked up Harry and walked out the door, I had felt no need to say goodbye.

JAMES POV

Lily had just slapped Albus and left the room. The look Albus' face was wearing….. it was hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Albus; Lily is just fierce when it comes to someone hurting Harry. And she knows her sister would not be taking care of our baby….. When she comes back I'm sure she'll apologise." I explained to him "Do you happen to know where Sirius, Remus or Peter is?"

"No the fault is mine; I should have taken Harry to his godfather. I do hope he is alright. And I know that Sirius and Remus are currently resting on the bench outside…. And for Peter, well since he portrayed you to Voldemort he is currently residing in a Azkaban." Albus said, seriously.

"P-peter P-portrayed us? How could he … We were friend all through Hogwarts…. I'm gonna kill that Rat!" I said miserably. How could Peter do this to my family? We could have died! We trusted our lives with him!

"I know I know it is hard to believe… but Tom is very charming and he can get most people to join his rank in just a thought. But we mustn't make rash decisions; we don't want you joining him behind bars." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Well thankyou Albus I think that I'll take Remus and Sirius back to the manner. I will see you soon." I said thoughtfully. I walked out into the hallway and saw my two best friends sleeping in each other's arms….. Too bad I didn't have a camera on me; it'd be a perfect blackmail picture. I made a portkey out of a tea cup and placed it in their hands. After they had vanished, I Appariated to my house ….. It was nice to be heading home, and to see the three house elves that I had missed so much!

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Lily slapped Albus oooohhh! I'm going to name the house elves after to you guys that are reading! Please send me a name you want them to be called! I know it is short but I have lots of school work to do! Also thanks to all my readers! I didn't expect to get people reading yet!**

**Thanks:**

**Maelger**

**Prankprincess123**

**ChariBeccar**

**Lauzag**

**rosie0522**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

LILYS POV

I was on the porch of Petunias ugly house, when I realised I had no way to leave. I had no money. I couldn't Appariate with Harry with me and I knew no Wizard or Witch lived in a walking distance from here so I couldn't Floo to the Manor…. A smile came on to my face as I knew there was one more option. Driving. I knew how to drive but I wasn't very good at it. Let's just say I've caused a few accidents because of my impatience. There was also one more problem…. I didn't have a car. I could always 'Borrow' Petunias fancy car, but I didn't have her keys.

**What am I thinking!** I thought, shaking my head at my stupidity.** I'm a bloody witch for goodness sake, I have a wand!**

With a few flicks of my wand, the engine purred to life. There was already a baby seat in there so I placed Harry in it and kissed him on his forehead. He whimpered when I was about to close the door, but I assured him that I wasn't leaving him.

As I got in the front seat, I pointed my wand at Harry and muttered a few spells, so if we crashed he wouldn't feel a thing. I buckled up and put my foot on the accelerator, I saw Petunias head poke out of the curtains, the look on her face when she saw me stealing her car….. It was priceless! I laughed to myself a little as I drove off, and I heard Harry give out a little giggle as well. That put a huge smile on my face.

I was still terribly worried about him though! He hadn't spoken a thing… I wanted the old Harry back, the one that would cry just to get attention, the one that would plant slobbery kisses on your cheek. I wanted the real Harry back…. I wanted my little trouble maker!

As If as Harry knew I was worried about him, he let out a high peach giggle and I turned around to see what he had done. He had used accidental magic and turned the seat next to him into a fluffy fox toy. He was now sucking on its foot. I shook my head slightly in a half disapproving way and in a half happy way- I was happy to see my little trouble maker come back!

I wasn't going to drive all the way up to our Manor, because it was in Scotland and it would take a day to get there. I had decided to go to my best friends Parents house because they lived a couple of miles away from Petunia, at a townhouse. My best friends were Twins; their names are Emily and Jasmine and their Maiden name is Jade. Their family was like my second family, my magic family! It is hard being a muggleborn because my parents weren't really interested in the magic world.

As I pulled up outside of Julia and Ben's house, (Emily and Jasmines Parents) I let out a sigh. The last time I saw them was when Harry was born but I am sure both Julia and Ben would be excited to see me. They had gone into hiding after they were attacked at their house; it was a couple of days after Harry was born. It had nearly destroyed Emily and Jasmine because they were so used to seeing their parents' every day.

I got out of my seat and picked Harry up. Their house was a very modern; it kind of looked like a muggle show house. But of course in wizard style. The Jades were a very old family (Not as old as the Potters though) so they knew lots of ancient spells, their house was basically muggle repellent.

I knocked on the front door and was immediately met by the faces of a smiling Ben and Julia.

"Lily, Harry how lovely to see you! Do come in, it's freezing outside!" Julia excitedly said. We sat talking for an hour or so eating biscuits and having some tea. They were happily playing with Harry when I realised what the time was.

"Oh my, I didn't realise what the time was. James is probably freaking out so I better head home. Do you mind if I use you fireplace?" I asked.

"Of course you can, Lily dear. Just promise to visit us again. Were just so glad you have finally woken up!" Ben Said.

"Of course I'll visit! I will see you both soon." I said, giving them one last hug. I just remembered the car outside, and Julia and bens love for anything mugglemade. "Oh and there's a present outside for you two. Think of it as a late Christmas gift."

I threw some Floo Powder into the fire and muttered "Potter Manor." I heard both Ben and Julia gasp as they saw the fancy yellow car parked outside (I don't know what it's called). I smiled and got a good grip on a now sleeping Harry and stepped into the green flames.

After we had finished going past the thousands of fireplaces, we arrived at home. James and I had stayed at the Potter Manor right up until we went into hiding. We had decorated a nursery for Harry, which of course had a theme of quidditch. When I stepped out of the Floo Room I went into the Living Room to find James Pacing, and Sirius and Remus assuring him that Harry and I were all right.

As soon as James saw me he ran over and hugged me and held on to me really tight. He was oblivious to Harry in my arms and Harry had started to cry his lungs out because he had just been woken up and he was in a dark place. James let go and picked up Harry and swayed him side to side but that did not stop Harry's cries. I could tell that he must be hungry, so I went into the kitchen and mushed up some Banana and heated up some milk. When I came back into the living room I set harry down on a High chair and put his meal in front of him. As I sat down I realised Jazz and Em (Jasmine and Emily's nicknames) weren't there.

"Where are Jazz and Em ?" I asked Sirius and Remus. Jazz was Remus's wife, you couldn't find two people more meant for each other. And Em was Sirius's wife, the two had heaps of fights but the way they looked at each other, you could tell they were deeply in love.

"Daniel and Siena woke up just before you came, so they went to tend to them" Sirius replied.

Daniel is Remus and Jasmines baby boy, He was born August the tenth. 10 days after Harry was born. Daniel had shown no characteristics of a werewolf and was healthy and well when he was born. His full Name Is Daniel Remus Lupin. He was also a metamorphmagus which was a wonderful surprise to everyone.

Siena is Sirius and Emily's baby girl; she was born on the twentieth of July. 11 days before Harry was born and 21 days before Daniel was born. Siena had Sirius wrapped around her tiny finger. Everyone expected Sirius not to be a nappy changing daddy or a daddy who woke up to tend to Siena's cries, but he was on board with everything. Siena had inherited her grandmothers brain, and Julia was very happy about it.

Just then the twins came down the stairs chatting, with their babies in their arms. Both the babies were playing with their Mums hair. They deposited the kids into the father's arms and collapsed onto the couch. But as soon as they spotted me here they attacked me with a twin hug. We had a moment of piece before all of our babies started to cry for their mummy's, we giggled for a bit and then went off to tend to them.

Harry Had finished his dinner and was currently crying. When no one came for him he started to scream. As did the other babies. And trust me, three crying babies in one room is not good.

"ME WANT MAMA!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice. I picked him up and swayed him side to side and he slowly fell asleep. The Blacks and the Lupins decided to go home to their house so we said our goodbyes and they left.

James and I walked up to Harry's room, but then I got a whiff of Harry and I decided we should give him a bath.

"James can you go get Harry's bath and fill it up and bring it in here, I don't think his been bathed in weeks!" I said to James. "We're going to have to go shopping for clothes for Harry tomorrow." James sighed at the last part, but obeyed me.

I took Harry's nappy off to discover a surprise waiting for me, so I summoned some wipes and cleaned him up and deposited the wipes and cloth nappy into the bin. Harry didn't have anything to wear tonight so I summoned a 'Baby Clothing Spell Book'. I might as well just have some fun. I flicked through the pages until I spotted what I was looked in for. A werewolf onesie, I pronounced the spell perfectly and a werewolf onesie formed in front of me and I put it on the bed. I moved a table into the middle of the room and I waited for James to come back.

A couple seconds later James walked into the room with Harry's baby bath, that was fill with warm water, and placed it gently on the table.

Harry was wide awake now and was blowing spit bubbles out of his mouth. I took his shirt off and picked him up, just as I was about to place harry into the water, James gasped.

"W-what did they do to him." James stuttered. I turned Harry around to see what James was talking about and I gasped. There was a deep lash in his back which looked like it was made from a belt and a big giant brown bruise…. Were Vernon had probably punched him. I quickly picked up my wand and muttered out all of the healing spells I knew. There were still scars though and I think they would be there for a long time.

"I'm going to kill them." James muttered, dangerously.

"I know, it's what they deserve but we mustn't do anything rashly. I'll allow you to prank them bad, though." I said, my teeth gritting. The last part put a big smile on James's .

We quickly washed Harry and dried him. I put him in the onesie and James laughed when he saw it. We decided he should sleep in our room tonight because he was probably still getting used to having his parents back.

When we put harry in his cot, he immediately dozed off. We stood there just watching him sleep for a while but then the exhaustion took over us and we got in bed. As I was about to doze off I suddenly remembered something.

"James, where are the Birdels?" (Our house elves last name) I asked.

"Oh yeah, there at my sister's house. Remember? They said they'd come back to the manor when we're out of hiding. We can go to my Sisters house tomorrow and Harry can visit his cousin, Hermione!" Said James excitedly, soon I could hear snores coming from his mouth.

I quietly giggled.

**A/N: So how was it? Hermione is Harry's cousin, yay! James has a sister, yay! They're gonna do a prank…. Can you guys help me with that? I'm not that good thinking up pranks **** . I only did the last name of the house elves because someone suggested to do Bird so I extended it to Birdels! **

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favoured my story. I was very surprised that I even have any! I put this story up 2 days ago!**

**-Taralyn**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JAMES POV

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I was out of my bed in an instant with my wand pointed out, looking out for intruders. But soon I just realise that it was Harry, having a nightmare. I picked him up and swayed him side to side, trying to calm him down. Eventually, he finally stopped crying and I looked at the clock. It was 6.30am so I decided to head down stairs and get mine and Harry's breakfast.

I looked at Lily sleeping, wondering how she could sleep through all that noise.

When I arrived at kitchen, I set Harry down in his high chair and he interested himself by banging on the bench that was connected to the high chair….I swear one day, he's going to be a drummer. I got out Harry's baby food and looked at it with disgust. I had tried it once and trust me; it's not a nice taste in your mouth. I poured it into a bowl and put it in front of Harry.

He looked at it with disgust and put his hand in it and clenched some of the baby food in it and threw it at my face… I guess that spoke for its self. I don't think he was going to swallow one bit of that baby food. I looked around quickly, checking that no one was around and dug through one of the cupboards and quickly came upon what I was looking for. A Chocolate Frog. Harry's eyes automatically lit up when he saw it and I chuckled… I think Sirius is giving a bit too much chocolate to Harry.

I quickly unwrapped the rapper around it and opened the card slowly and caught the frog just before it was about to leap out. I put a spell on it to make it stay still and gave it to Harry; he had a huge grin on his face and started to take very small bites of the frog. I looked at what collectable card I had gotten. I laughed quietly when I saw a smiling Lily, Harry and James looking up at me, it had been taking a few days before Voldemort attacked and we were celebrating Sirius's 20th birthday. Underneath the photo it said:

_The Potters;_

_The first ever family to survive an attack from: You-know-who._

_Lily Rose Potter; The most powerful witch of her age and to have accomplished a Tiger Animagus, an invention on a Modern-Magic spell; Slitanianya it can heal the most severe injuries, graduated from Hogwarts with the highest score: 16 owls and is the mother of the 'Chosen One'._

_James Andrew Potter; The most powerful wizard of his age and to have accomplished changing into a Stag at the age of only 15, has locked 283 Death Eaters behind bars, graduated from Hogwarts with the highest score possible for 'Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts' and father of the 'Chosen One'._

_Harry James Potter; At the age of One, has defeated You-know-who (The Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named), the one that has terrified and murdered so many of our loved ones… Harry Potter the 'Chosen One'._

I thought for a while….. How the press would be following Harry all his life, he'd have no privacy… It'd be a lot worse that I had to deal with when I was at school. You see the Potters are a very old family and everyone wants a piece of you and to add to that, we're royal because my mum's sister, Auntie Beth, is Queen Elizabeth. When you think about it, it's quite funny because all of the royal family is Magic and the muggle's knew nothing. It also makes me have lots of control over the ministry, so I can basically get anything I want, which is epic… in some cases.

"UP- ME WANT UP!" Harry screamed, bringing me out of my trance. All though Harry only knew about 5 words, the kid had a set of huge lungs on him. Before I could reach Harry I saw Lily come out of the door and pick Harry up, she placed him on her left hip and made some cereal and started to eat it slowly because she didn't want to spill it on either Harry or the Daily Prophet she was reading. She was dressed in a short flowery summer dress and some blue ballet flats, she was also wearing odd earrings; A Lily and A Rose.

LILY'S POV

I laughed to myself a little when I saw a picture of our Family in the paper; Harry was dangling upside down, with James holing his ankles. Harry looked like he was about to vomit….. James had learnt the hard way. I had warned him but of course he didn't listen and that resulted in Harry's puke landing on James.

I looked up from the photo to see a smiling James looking down at me lovingly.

"You know staring rude." I said playfully.

"But it's not rude when you're smiling at the most beautiful woman in the world." James said smiling, knowing it would make me blush. "Would you like some Tea?" He added.

"No tha – JAMES! Please tell me you did not feed Harry that chocolate frog!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't ….. Okay I did, but I wasn't about to feed our son that disgusting mushed up food!" James admitted.

"I agree with you about the baby food, but have you forgotten what happened the last time Harry had Chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course I haven't! That was my favourite broom he destroyed!" James angrily said, thinking about the time when Sirius and James had snuck Harry some chocolate. Chocolate fogs are meant to boost people's magic powers up for an hour or two. And babies are not meant to eat them, but still Harry had eaten one and had summoned a lot of things and disintegrated them, which included James's beloved Nimbus 500. It had also earned a solid telling off for James and Sirius from their wives.

"Exactly, so I suggest that you go lock up any valuable things." I said. "Oh and go get changed quickly, because I want to leave soon and go see Gems and David!" I added, excitedly.

Gemma was James twin sister and we were best buds! She was the first person I had met at Hogwarts, she introduce herself to me on Hogwarts Express. She already knew the twins because they were family friends of hers. We were really close and she knew a couple of my secrets even the twins didn't know!

David was a couple years older than all of us and was from Australia. He moved from The Australian school of Witch craft and Wizardry because there was a once in a life time opportunity job in England and his parents decided to move back to their old Home City- England!

I was pulled from my thoughts as I suddenly remembered something. The last time I had saw Gemma was 3 months ago and she was currently 7 months pregnant. So that meant…..

"JAMES!" I yelled, excitedly. Oh My God…. I wonder if it is a boy or a girl. What did hey name the baby?... I hope it's a boy…. I mean David deserved it! I was still thinking about the baby and worrying if the baby would like me or not, when James came crashing down the stairs, still pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"What's wrong?! Is it Harry?! What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked, worriedly glancing from me to Harry, who was currently playing on the floor with his toy Snitch.

"No nothing's wrong, Honey! Everything is great! I just remembered, Gemma must have had her baby!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm a uncle…" He said, dreamily.

"You already were, you doofus!" I said, playfully.

"Yeah, I love Hermione with all my heart… but this is my nephew…." He said, dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at him, picked up Harry and flooed to the Grangers house. I was not expecting to see the scene I saw, though…..

**Must read a/n!**

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Guys I am so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so , so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for a like month….. I think I need a co-owner…. You guys want to do a little comp? What about you guys send me a paragraph of what you think happens next (or more paragraphs if u want!) and the winners get to be a co-owner and have their chapter in the next chapter! All u have to do is private messge me the paragraph ( or more?)!**

**Paragraphs a due back by the 23/ 11 / 13 **

**GOODLUCK!**


End file.
